gamestudiofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GameHero11/Pagina Aanmaken, Pagina Verzorging
Hallo, en welkom op de Gamestudio Wikipedia, de Wiki voor de Game Studio van het Klokhuis! Ik ben GameHero14, de admin van de Wiki, en ik kom hier met een paar van de beginstappen. 'Stap 1: een Pagina aanmaken' ' '''De eerste stap is om een Pagina te maken, omdat dit nog niet zo makkelijk te vinden is. Als het goed is zie je op de Homepagina van de Wiki rechtsboven een knop staan met 'Contribute' of 'Bijdragen'. Klik erop, en je krijgt een rij met dingen die je kan doen. Klik dan op 'Add a Page' of 'Pagina Toevoegen' om een pagina toe te voegen. Ik raad aan een lege pagina te nemen, omdat je dan meer vrijheid hebt. 'Stap 2: De Pagina Verzorging' De wiki heeft een bepaalde Pagina verzorging die we het liefst op alle artikels willen hebben. '''1. '''Je begint bovenaan, met informatie over de Gamemaker, en nog wat bekende informatie over het personage. '''2. '''Daarna maak je een koptekst, zoals die hierboven, en je schrijft 'Informatie'. Daaronder doe je de tabel die je helemaal beneden op de Wiki Homepage kan vinden. Die kan je gewoon Copy-Pasten, maar doe wel voorzichtig, zodat het er helemaal komt, en laat geen details weg. '''3.' Daaronder doe je een koptekst genaamd 'Verleden', en je schrijft wat over het verleden van de personages, maar wel in goede volgorde (het eerste helemaal boven). Stel, het personage heeft heel veel tekst bij 'Verleden', dan doe je een kleinere koptekst, en je schrijft een naam daarvoor; Voor Hero is het bijvoorbeeld 'Voor de Tijdreis' en 'Na de Tijdreis'. Wanneer je de informatie die uit 1 bepaalde game komt hebt opgeschreven, zet je eronder een Kop 5, oftewel heel kleine ktekstkop eronder. Dan druk je de 'Backspace' knop op je toetsenbord, en het komt er te staan. Dan druk je op enter, en je gaat verder met de tekst. Als de tekst klein blijft, Copy-Paste wat van de grotere tekst. 4. '''Dan kom je bij de 3e Koptitel. Deze is niet nodig, maar deze kan je ook toevoegen als je het leuk vind; Spellen waarin het voorkomt. Je zet dan allemaal links neer, met de naam erbij. '''5. Dan kom je bij eentje die ook niet nodig is, maar wel leuk kan zijn om toe te voegen; Weetjes. Hier kan je weetjes neerzetten, maar vergeet niet de; *punt te doen. Die is heel belangrijk voor de weetjes, omdat het anders slordig eruit ziet. Stap 3: Fouten Het is niet erg als je fouten maakt, als je ze maar verbeterd wanneer je merkt dat je ze hebt gemaakt. Als je op een artikel komt, en je ziet dat er een fout is, moet je het voordat je het veranderd nachecken. Stel, jij was degene die fout zat, en je veranderd het toch, dan hebben we een pagina met allemaal fouten. Dat willen we niet. Dan zijn er ook andere soorten fouten; Typfouten, of Hoofdletters, punten, etc. vergeten. Deze fouten mag je uiteraard meteen verbeteren als je ze ziet. Terwijl je een Artikel maakt moet je goed letten op Hoofdletters, punten, komma's en de spellingsregels, want die dingen kunnen opvallen. Ook al zullen dingen als de d-t regel niet zo erg opvallen, maar een pagina die allemaal typfouten maakt wel erg opvallen, en dat geeft mensen ook een slecht idee van de Wiki. Conclusie De Wiki is een project dat we kunnen gebruiken om de nieuwere Gamestudio'ers ook dingen te laten weten van de vroegere Gamestudio'ers, maar we kunnen dat niet alleen doen. We hebben jullie hulp nodig om de wiki veel groter te maken. Een goed artikel vereist veel dingen, maar als we in plaats van meteen alles gewoon rustig aan steeds meer nodige informatie toevoegen, dan zal het ons lukken deze Wiki te vullen. En vergeet niet om al die leuke Badges te verdienen! Groetjes, GameHero14 Category:Blog posts